Welcome to Mt Konoha
by AngeChen
Summary: Naruto has been GreekRomanized! The Rookie Nine, Team Gai, their senseis, and more are the gods of Mt. Konoha! See the dramaromance! NejixTentenxSasuke w totally minor side pairings! Disclaimer inside


Title: Welcome to Mt. Konoha

Character(s): Rookie Nine, Team Gai, their senseis, and some of their parents

Warnings: OoC, AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (including its characters, plots, etc.).

Summary: What if instead of a land to ninjas, Konoha was the central home of gods (think Mt. Olympus)?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Sure Pairings:

NejixTentenxSasuke (main)

HinataxNaruto (minor)

KakashixAnko (minor)

AsumaxKurenai (minor)

A/N: By "for sure pairings" I mean pairings I'm gonna include in this fic for sure.

These are the minor pairings that I've decided to let you, the readers, vote on:

A) ShikamaruxIno

B) ShikamaruxTemari

(A/N: If you guys haven't noticed, my inspiration for this fiction was Greek/Roman mythology.)

King of all gods, god of the sky and judgment and truth- Hizashi

Prince of all gods, god of animals and water and freedom- Neji

Goddess of hunting and weaponry and fire and spirit- Tenten

God of perseverance and strong-will and homes- Lee

God of innocence and strength - Gai

Goddess of medicine and strength - Tsunade

God of literature and adultery - Juraiya

Goddess of intelligence and love and jealousy- Sakura

God of bugs and solitude - Shino

God of loyalty and happiness - Kiba

God of lightning and fire and war and beauty- Sasuke

God of intelligence and leadership - Shikamaru

God of food and kindness- Choji

Goddess of beauty and pride and flower- Ino

Brother of Hizashi, god of the earth and agriculture- Hiashi

Daughter of Hiashi, goddess of the moon and peace- Hinata

God of the Sun and defiance - Naruto

Goddess of wind and mercy - Temari

* * *

**Mt. Konoha**

**This story starts out on Mt. Konoha where the gods and goddesses are gathering around the Courtyard to start out their day with ****Hizashi's**** usual announcements.**

(A/N: In this fic, the gods and goddesses are all free to dress the way they want, act the way they want, and just plain, do anything they want. The only rules are to respect Hizashi and only govern within your job. AKA don't do some other god's job.)

Naruto, God of Sun, had already brought out the sun. Everyone should be waking up now and going to the courtyard to hear Hizashi's morning announcements.

**Tenten's POV (Tenten's the Goddess of Weaponry and Hunting and Fire and Spirit)**

'Oh, Naruto already brought out the sun…I'm so tired…I'll sleep a little more, Hizashi never really cares," I thought in contentment.

'But then, Neji'll notice and he'll be a retard about it and complain that I'm not controlling the hunters' kill rate. As if a whole species will go extinct just because I was one hour late…. Psh, Hiashi made animals for humans, we might as well use them…stupid Neji,' I thought smiling and frowning when I thought about him.

I got up after a little bit, I'll still be able to make it to the end of Announcements.

I walked out of my little hut that Hizashi gave me to live on. Truthfully, I could've asked Lee (Lee's the god of homes) to make me a mansion fit for a goddess, but I'm not Ino or Sakura. I only need a bedroom, a bathroom, and a wide space for making weapons. I already have a bedroom and a bathroom (Neji made sure of that); and I just use the nice garden with its pretty flowers and plants (complimentary of Ino the Flower Goddess) and wide open space to do my weapon makings.

I'm actually a very young goddess… practically an infant, only around two centuries old. Normal gods and goddesses like Hizashi and Hiashi were usually over millenniums old. Hizashi and Hiashi were apparently born around the same time; but Hizashi was the better leader, they had peacefully decided he was to become the alpha god. Both their creations was a mystery, even to the brothers; but the other gods and goddesses were made from the Hizashi and Hiashi's own creations.

Hizashi made clouds and the stars and the sky. Hiashi made the earth and its plants and animals. Hizashi and Hiashi realized having the title "god" was a waste if no one was to honor and worship and represent them.

Hiashi created humans by planting seeds of his bountiful agriculture that bloomed into a lesser form of a himself. Although, there was something he forgot. He mixed the seeds sometimes, and that gave humans variety; emotionally and physically.

Hizashi was different; he wanted something like himself, so he made other gods. He made them by channeling the spirit out of a living thing, such as an animal. The spirit is then transformed into tangible form, most of the time the animal the spirit had represented. Truthfully, gods and goddesses can change their appearance in any way, but most of them stayed in Hizashi's ideal form that was meant for them. His first was his own son, Neji.

Neji was created from the spirit of an eagle. Hizashi had called the eagle to him; the eagle of course was honored to help his creator. The eagle told Hizashi that whatever Hizashi wanted, he is only but a willing subject. Hizashi smiled at the free bird and did what he meant to try.

Hizashi channeled the spirit out of the eagle by giving it a potion that splits the spirit and body. The spirit used to only be a blur held within the body, but the spirit transformed back into a eagle. The spirit still looked like an eagle, but it was so much more magnificent; it was glowing and shining with contentment.

Then, it slowly changed. In the end, it looked much like Hizashi, but with minor facial and bodily differences. It was a little bit shorter and younger looking; his face was a bit more stern. It was that day, Hizashi had made Neji, the eagle, a god. Apparently, Hizashi imagines what the god will look like before they are made; Hizashi wanted the eagle to be and look like his son, someone who looks very much like him but at the same time, different. The subjects of Hizashi's operation try to please him by staying in the form Hizashi thought they were to be.

All gods are made for a purpose (for example, Naruto was made to control the sun). Even though Hizashi and Hiashi could handle all the jobs, why not create someone else who could do it? The more the merrier.

I was actually a human in the very beginning; unlike Neji, only 19 years old. During my human life, I was a slave. I was the master's favorite slave, I reminded him of his dead sister. As a privileged slave, I was rarely beaten and I was quite often the master's companion when it came to hunting and long journeys. I knew my life could've been worse; I could've been stuck with an evil master or I've could've even went into the sex slave trade, as many girls my age were. Although my conditions were good, I was never free.

Up until I was 19 years old, I stayed for the master's sake, he treated me well, and if I ran away, there was a good chance someone would find me and sell me off then give me back to my master for free. When I turned 19, my master died…it wasn't too tragic, but his disgusting son was the one who was going to inherit me! His son was part of the reason master love me so much… compared to his son, I was a man! His son was a spoiled brat with bad hygiene. And the way that 17 year old looked at me made me want to hurl!

I swear to Hizashi! The only way that boy could get a girl to do "it" with him, was if that girl was a slave, like me, or a whore. Although the whore would probably charge double.

Anyways, the night of my master's funeral, when all his possessions were given away. That asinine boy tried to get his dirty hands on me… of course, he failed; but that traumatized my human self.

I thought about the last days of my human life… I laugh now at the pathetic way I, supposedly, died. I apparently drowned myself. It is thanks to Lord Hizashi and Neji that I am a goddess now.

My situation had appealed to the eyes of the God of Freedom aka Neji. He felt sorry for me and brought Lord Hizashi into the situation. I suppose Neji felt something towards me, because he convinced Lord Hizashi to make me into a goddess. Lord Hizashi appeared to me while I was on the brink of death. I was floating in and out of his glorious light. While it all seemed so surreal, he gave me something to drink. The drink made me feel so empty… I only knew later, I was being stripped of my human body and given something much more grand. A dragon appeared before me, it looked like one of those Asian kinds with long bodies. It was so brilliant, it looked like it was covered in green and blue diamonds. Something was so fearsome about it, yet I felt like I knew it… it was my soul in tangible form.

My soul's true form, and currently my goddess symbol, is a dragon.

As a human, I had hazel eyes, chocolate brown hair, and normal sized limbs. I was a normal person; I didn't have any handicaps or nothing.

As a goddess, I still have the hazel eyes and chocolate brown hair; but my body is a bit more majestic. My arms and legs are a little longer, my bust is a bit bigger, and I have goddess qualities, now. My skin glows with health, my eyes can see through a person, my voice can cut the air, and my touch can stop time. Of course, even though I have I am plainer than the other goddesses, my power and beauty is unobtainable by humans. I could change my appearance (I am a goddess, right?) but what's the point?

Almost everyone respects me, I do what I love (hunting and working with weapons), and I'm free. Yup, I'm happy with my plainness.

When I say almost, I mean Sakura and Temari. Temari dislikes me because I am weak in her eyes and because Neji assigned me Hunting Goddess; Temari's been after that position for decades. Neji got to assign who's to be Hunting God(dess) because he's the Animal God and he gets to decide who controls the hunters of his animals. Sakura hates me because of Sasuke.

Yeah… the problem is, although Neji has basically declared I'm his since he rescued me, Sasuke has taken an interest in me. Heh, I still remember the first time I met him, it was after my first Announcements where Hizashi introduced me to everyone. He came up to me, Neji was close by… at that time Neji was the one who helped me around Mt. Konoha the first couple of years. I was just sitting by a fountain, thinking about the life I'll be having from now on:

**Courtyard: Tenten's First Meeting w/ The Other ****God(****dess****)s**

**Normal POV**

"Goddess… Tenten, right?"

"Sure," Tenten said shrugging her shoulders. She was wearing the traditional white, flowy gown that trailed at her feet. It was sleeve-less. Her hair was put in one messy bun. Her beauty shown like moon in the night sky.

'She's so unlike Sakura or Ino, she's so plainly dressed…' Sasuke thought," hey, why aren't you dressed like Sakura, the one with pink hair? Did Neji forget to tell you, you can change your appearance? Then again, Neji's always plainly dressed."

Tenten listened and turned to look at her now fellow goddess. She admired Sakura's intricate dress, jewels, and make up, "No, he told me I could go all out like her. I'm just cool with what I got…"

Sasuke suddenly felt uncomfortable in his own outfit that was as intricate as Sakura's.

"I mean, it's cool that you and Sakura and friends like to dress up; I'm just not like that. What I'm wearing now is dressing up to me…I dislike skirts and stuff," Tenten explained.

"Well, I was just curious; and you're quite a beauty," Sasuke smirked, " you know I'm the god of beauty. It's only natural I'm attracted to someone like you."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke looked behind Tenten, "Neji."

"Hello Lord Neji," Tenten greeted formally.

Neji frowned a little when he heard her greet him so formally, but focused on Sasuke.

"Shouldn't you be working on that peace-treaty with Hinata?" Neji asked, not quite nicely.

(A/N: I'm gonna save you from scrolling back to the top of the page. Sasuke god of war [and lightning and fire and beauty Hinata goddess of peace [and moon)

"Hinata and I can't prevent all the wars; humans need war to maintain peace," Sasuke simply stated.

"That's one way of saying it; but there is no peace in war…" Tenten calmly stated.

"…true," Sasuke admitted.

"Sasuke darling! Who's your friend?"

"Sakura, I'm not your darling and this is the newest goddess, Tenten…"

"Well, Tenten. I'm Goddess Sakura! Goddess of intelligence and love," Sakura stated quite grandly.

"Sakura, you forget (I don't see how you can), you're also the goddess of jealously," Sasuke reminded.

"Who cares? So Sasuke, what are you doing after this?" Sakura "innocently" asked.

Sasuke's face was one of despair. Neji would've laughed at his rival's unhappiness, but Tenten was different-

"He was going to give me a tour of Mt. Konoha, Goddess Sakura," Tenten informed.

Sakura looked baffled, Neji looked shocked, and Sasuke looked happy.

"Yes, I was going to hang out with Tenten."

"Hmph, fine… Sasuke, if you want to fool around with this," Sakura looked at Tenten," peasant, be my guest."

"Tenten is not a peasant, Sakura," Neji coldly said.

"Whatever," and away Sakura went.

"And that was the Goddess of Jealousy," Sasuke smirked," so Tenten, where were we going to go?"

"Nowhere, I just pitied you," Tenten explained, and walked away.

"Sasuke, remember. Tenten, is not yours to have…"

"Neji, only she can decide who she wants," Sasuke chuckled.

"Well, it's obvious who she'll want," Neji boasted.

"Me," Sasuke laughed," Well, I'm going to work on that peace-treaty with Hinata. Bye."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 1 complete. Thanks for reading. I'll need 10 reviews before I update. So be one of the reviewers. Thank you and good day.

PS: I might repost this chapter later on. I didn't edit it yet.


End file.
